


Mirror Mirror

by Indigo777Ocean



Category: Lee and Dee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo777Ocean/pseuds/Indigo777Ocean
Summary: While the fleet seems to be in chaos and decay  Mr.Geata and Tom Zarek put into action their own plan to save humanity. An uneasy and fragile alliance between humans and Cylons becomes the catalyst for their actions. Between their own reasons for justice and hero seeking status their plans crash straight forward into reality. The lines start to blur between murder and martyrdom. Lee and Dee have truly reconciled and are looking forward to the birth of their child along with Bill and Laura. A re-imagined ending for a character I thought deserved a better finale.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Anastasia "Dee" Dualla
Kudos: 2





	Mirror Mirror

Mirror Mirror

Takes Place Between Sometimes a Great Notion and During Blood On the Scales.

Chapter 1.  
Lee was hanging out halfway down the hallway with his back turned, ever looking over his shoulder. He watched as Geata left the barracks. Geata didn't bother to shut the hatch completely behind him as it probably took too much excessive effort with his artificial leg bothering him. Lee slipped into the room and saw Dee at her locker hanging something on a hook inside.

"I thought he would never leave." He said from behind her.

Startled Dee immediately turned around to face him shaking. Lee went up to her grabbing her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. She looked down then sideways.

"I was hoping we could have breakfast to,.." Lee stopped.

After knowing and being married to her for almost 2 years he could tell something was wrong. She was rattled by his presence. She tried to smile but her body stiffened with the effort, she was definitely shaking. Lee glanced from her eyes to the locket and wedding ring hanging on the door then finally into the locker. He saw her service pistol on the edge and started to put together the horrible scene that would have followed had he not come back to invite her to breakfast on Colonial One. He grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms until the flood of raw emotion took her over and she began to cry uncontrollably. Lee sat down with her on his lap onto Geata's rack. 

"Don't you know how lost I would be without you?" He started to cry as the realization of what she was about to do set in. "Don't you know I can't do this any of this without you? He said rocking her in his arms like a child. "Don't you know that I love you so much? I love you so much. "He said with his hand holding the back of her head onto his shoulder. Dee was an absolute mess shaking and crying out loud as she had never done before in her life. Recalling what she had said to him when he had gotten shot and she stayed by his side.

"I need you to stay Anna, I really need you to stay." 

Dee clung even tighter with her arms around his neck and shoulders. They were now both crying in each others arms. Geata entered the room. He had two cups and a bottle of the Chiefs Tyrol's best/worst alcohol in his hands. 

"I thought this might keep you cheered,.." Geata stopped upon seeing the two locked together.

Lee looked him off to leave with an angry glance. Geata sat everything on table behind him turned, left the room this time locking the hatch. He grew angry with each hobbled step he took.

"That son of a bitch is at it again! How could he do that to her? He breaks her down every time he comes back into her life. First it's that frakking hooker then the Kara affair, freeing Baltar with that asshole Lampkin and turning on the President. He has frakking hurt everyone in every way possible and yet they always forgive him and take him back and again she’s taking him back!”  
Geata did not understand the connection, the undying and unconditional love and devotion she had to Lee. Geata bristled, after all he had been the one to cheer her up when no one else understood her sorrow. When ever he had noticed she seemed sad, he would be the one to save the day with a joke or a couple of glasses of Ambrosia. He sometimes pressed her for an answer he already knew and dreaded, hoping she would change her mind.

Flashback: During "Taking a Break from all Your Worries."

Geata follows and stops a fleeing Dee in the hallway after Lee and Kara's fight. He saw what was going on and that she might need him more than ever. He held her against her protests, squirming and tears. 

"It's all right Dee, I'm here?" Geata said guiding her into a side room off the corridor.

"Lee and Kara.."She sobbed. That was all Geata needed to hear. He remembered, on New Caprica's groundbreaking celebration night he watched Lee and Dee dance then her leave to go back to Galactica. Even though Dee wanted to keep their relationship under cover for a while longer, everyone knew something was up. 

That night he'd actually seen Lee and Kara wander off into the night but chose not to say anything. What business was it of his? He assumed that Lee would break up with Dee and Kara would dump Anders. He thought those two would be getting married sooner or later and Dee was just an appetizer that Lee was using when Kara wasn't around. He figured he would have plenty of time to console Dee and tell her his true feelings despite his own sexual confusion. It wasn't until after Lee and Dee's wedding that Geata let those feelings go but now..?

"Why not Anna?" Geata begged an answer. "I've been here for you, wiped away tears every time he's hurt you. I'd never do that to you Anna, you know that. I love you." Geata pleaded.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear as he held her. "But he's my husband and I love him too much to let her take him away from me. I have to fight for our marriage Geata. It's the right thing to do." Dee wiped away her tears and composed herself in front of him then took his hand.

"I will always care about you Geata but I took vows with him and I will stay true until death do us part but... I still need you to be my friend."

"Friends? "she asked sweetly tilting her head.

"Til' death do us part?" He assured her with a smile. She smiled back and thanked him with a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Chapter 2

The weeks that followed were a nightmarish whirlwind of activity. Things were breaking down everywhere and civil unrest was becoming part of the norm. When Lee and Dee announced their pregnancy she seemed to become oblivious to it all. Morning sickness was taking it's toll so Doc Cottle temporarily assigned her to bed rest. To Geata that was fine. He didn't want her to know what was about to happen and that she would be safer out of CIC. So he was completely surprised to see her sitting next to a Communications trainee working in her place. 

Everything for her was working out. She had moved into new quarters with Lee and they were looking forward to the future together, this time completely committed. All though Lee was busy with his job back as a Caprican Senator he seemed to make more than enough time to keep her happy. That was fine with Geata too.

That morning Colonel Tigh stopped in to meet with Adama and found something he wasn't quite expecting.

"So have you picked out any names yet? "Laura gushed.

"Ah, that is something we don't mind arguing about." Lee said proudly looking at Dee.  
Dee blushed and leaned into his shoulder.

"Hmm," Dee began "Zachariah Hamilton Adama."

"Your father's name in the middle?" Laura asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"If it's a boy." Lee chimed in. "If it's a girl Leanna Lauralynn Adama. "Lee proudly stated.

"That sound so sweet. What do you think Bill?" she said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Whatever the kids decide is fine with me." He smiled.

Lee took a big bite of pancakes that he dipped in syrup and eggs supplement. Smiling he offered Dee a bite.

Dee looked at him, inhaled and shook her head no.

"Excuse me." she suddenly said getting up from the table and running to the bathroom.

Laura mused. "Still going through morning sickness? "She asked Lee.

"Yeah, it's been rough on her. Doc's had to give her supplements to try and keep her weight and fluids up. She'll be all right. It's the mood swings that are tough to deal with."

When Dee returned she asked taped Colonel Tigh on the shoulder. 

"Mind if I tag along in the CIC today? If I have to stay in bed one more day.."

"Wait a minute." Lee said "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm fine she said putting her arms around him from behind. "Just for an hour or so then I will go back home to the brig. I promise that I'll be a good girl."

"OK, I'll be home in an hour to make sure my number one inmate is back in her cell just to make sure.” He chided while slapping a pancake on her plate.

“But you have to eat this first.”

“Yes warden.” Dee snarked as she sat back down. 

Bill and Laura totally enjoyed the banter. It had been a long time since either of them felt good in a relaxed in a social setting. 

Laura sighed and thought to herself. "Amazing, I'm throwing up due to my cancer treatments that are trying to prolong my life and Dee is throwing up because she is carrying new life.”

"What is it Laura?" Bill asked of the expression on her face.

"Oh, nothing, more coffee?" She smiled as she refilled his cup.

The coffee tasted more like used motor oil but when Laura served it, the flavor improved with her smile Bill thought to himself.

Chapter 3

Geata's life however had spiraled down into a deep depression and loathing. Geata could clearly see the fleet and it's people in such disarray. He saw Laura and the old man giving in to the enemy and giving up on their future. He felt betrayed. He did and would do things he knew were wrong but he felt a moral obligation to save the fleet. In his mind, Lee, on his high horse as President, was weak and opened the door for a partnership with the Cylons. It was during this confrontation when they had kidnapped Laura, bad move. Swapping Tigh for Laura would have been a better choice he pondered.

When the plan started in motion and Zarek had the Quorum of 12 members killed, Geata knew there was no turning back. Zarek had convinced him it was for the greater good of the people to take Command of the fleet. Little did Geata know that 'the cause' was only being festered to help Zarek fulfill his own maniacal madness.

Geata easily took control of the bridge. He had people already in place to take over the rest of the CIC. Geata had not planned on Dee being there but she would be alright if she just stayed quiet and obeyed his orders. When she tried to intervene to his moral sense of right and wrong he had her tied up and had her mouth taped. After they removed Adama, Geata told Zarek that he was going to release her as an act of good will or at least to keep Lee at bay. He ordered Security to bring her around to him from her station.

"No, stop." Zarek said over the phone, "Insurance policy." Geata solemnly motioned the guards for her to be sat on the floor in a corner. 

“Yeah, right.” He found himself reluctantly agreeing. “Insurance policy.” and hung up the phone.

Occasionally, Geata would look over to her, if only she understood. He hobbled over to her pleading eyes that now turned darker as he approached. He slightly knelt down with his crutches supporting him.

"I'm doing this for us Dee, and for humanity." He explained as he removed the tape from her mouth.

"You have to stop Felix. This is not the way." She pleaded.

"Adama, Laura and your husband have sold us all out! It's just a matter of time before the Cylons destroy us all Dee." He forcefully tried to explain.

"So killing and hurting people makes it all right?" She asked.

"It's for the cause, those that don't understand or agree must be…" he hesitated.

"Eliminated?" She finished. "Does that include me too?" Dee said squirming in her bindings.

"No, no just convinced, shown the truth. Their eyes need to be opened to the danger Adama and Laura have led us to!"

"The only dangerous person I know is Zarek. He’s filling your head with lies Felix, can’t you see that?" She said angrily.

"I know you don't understand now but you'll see as soon as this is over.."

Dee stopped then took dead aim at Felix, her eyes fiercely glaring.

"I don't give a Gods damn about the Cylons. I don't care about yours or Zarek's, Adama's or Laura's convictions and I certainly don't care about Lee's reasons." Her voice was cold and unyielding.

"All I know is that you're all wrong and nothing good will come of this." Her voice then softened.  
"I'm going to have a baby Felix. Don't I mean anything to you other than an insurance policy?"

Geata looked away as Dee began to cry, something he'd said he'd never do. He got up and ordered one of the crew to get her some water before going to Adama's mock trial.

The trial was Geata's personal vendetta for justice. He was always an obedient voice in the background of Adama's command. He always tried to be good but the circumstances that surrounded him kept getting in the way to the point of; in his mind he was doing the right thing. It was now Adama's turn to understand what he had been through on New Caprica. It was Adama's turn to know how it felt to be sentenced in a kangaroo court led by Kara and the other survivors for things that were out of his control. He would make Adama feel the pain and anguish he had been put through all in the name of saving humanity and the shattered promise of a new home without Cylons. It was all working out until Adama refused to cooperate then it all started to fall apart. He couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth as he so easily ordered Adama's execution. 

Lee and Kara had their hands full trying to disseminate friendlies from foes. He was fiercely worried about his father and Dee and Laura. 

Kara abruptly kissed him and Lee suddenly woke up from all the nightmare scenarios he had been playing out in his head.

"Think about it Lee. All we can count on is you and me. Feels good to being alive doesn't it Lee?"

"Where is my father?"

"He was in was in the CIC." Kara said. 

"And Dee?" she asked Lee.

She went to the CIC with Tigh earlier to help out a trainee"

"Gods damn it Lee. I thought she was on bed rest?" Kara snapped at him.

"The CIC's protected and dad won't go down without a fight." He affirmed, "and the President?"

"Don't know." Kara said readying for their next move. Lee paused before opening the door again trying to keep the bad scenarios from taking over.

"She'll be all right Lee. Geata would never hurt her." Kara tried reassuring him. "And the old man knows how to take care of himself."

It was just the encouragement he needed as he inhaled sharply and opened the door. Lee Adama became a soldier again, a soldier with a cause and determination, to save his family. He became Apollo.

When father and son met again it was a momentary relief. The fleet was still under duress from Geata and Zarek. Baltar had come up with a crazy plan to protect the President and for the first time in a long time Bill finally let the world know what how he felt deeply inside by giving Laura a long passionate kiss to which she equally responded. Baltar’s plan of escaping to the Cylon base ship seemed like a better plan than no plan. Bill didn’t care if it was for Baltar’s own cowardice or self preservation they had to get Laura off the ship for her safety.

As Adama and Tigh stayed behind to protect the Raptors departure Bill felt more alive than he had in years. He wasn't sure if it was his military training or just plain testosterone but it flowed through him with great valor. Laura would be safe but no one is ever going to take the other woman in his life, Galactica, away from him.

Chapter 4

As Zarek and Geata returned to the CIC, Geata started to feel like this all was a dream. Zarek told Laura that Adama was already dead. Her reaction would cause nightmares to anyone who heard the finality of darkness she conveyed as she told them their fate for killing Bill Adama. Zarek knew they had to take Galactica and run. He shouted at Geata to prepare the ship to jump.

"Ready to jump Sir!" The crew member announced confidently.

"Five, four, three,..." A countdown as if it were the last beating sounds of Geata's heart, suddenly just stopped.

The mutiny had no idea the Chief Tyrol was in the bowels of Galactica taking down her FTL drives by any means possible, and he succeeded.

"The FTL just went down!" The crew member announced now terrified.

At that moment Geata knew it was over. Zarek was now hysterical running about the CIC yelling commands that would never be fulfilled. Zarek kept yelling in his face to wake up but Geata had already surrendered. Calmly thinking back, he never felt that what he did and agreed to was wrong but that he had just gone about it the wrong way. When the doors of the CIC opened and Adama came charging in with Lee, the marines and even Mr. Kelly. Zarek ran over and pointed the gun to Geata's head and calmly said.

"You're about to be a martyr Mr. Geata!"

Geata just stood stunned and ready to accept the punishment but then, out of the corner of his eye he saw Dee rising up. 

Dee had undid the ties that held her wrists. She remembered what Lee had taught her in defense classes so long ago. She pushed the gun upwards and the bullet ricocheted off into the ceiling. She then brought the gun down twisting his wrist down to her knee, the jolt caused Zarek to let go of the gun.  
It flew across underneath the command console. Then to Geata's amazement she turned and punched him dead in the face. Zarek fell back to the floor against one of the consoles stunned with a bloody nose. 

Dee turned to see Lee smiling as he, his father, Col. Tigh and security rushed into the room. Lee put his gun on the command desk as he almost leapt to meet her happy embrace.

"Just like you taught me." She said smiling with arms out to greet him.

To Geata everything began moving in slow motion as he looked around. He watched as Adama was yelling through the phone at Laura for her and the Cylons to stand down. That he was again in command of Galactica. Geata thought to himself. "Good, good. It'll all be alright now." Then he looked over at Zarek again. What was he doing? 

He saw Zarek had reached down into his sock to pull out a small pistol. Geata tried to jump in front of him but because of his leg, fell helplessly to the floor screaming. "No!"

He saw the tiny fire from the small caliber hand gun in slow motion. He saw the direction it was traveling and then..

Dee's back arched as the bullet hit her. A tiny sound came rushing from her mouth as she fell forward into Lee's arms. He saw Bill Adama drop the phone and rush to her side. He saw the Marines fire several rounds into Zarek's body until he stopped jerking.

Dee felt the bullet as it tore several different paths through her body and lodged in her hip. It didn't matter now and strangely it didn't hurt like it should have. All she saw was Lee.  
Lee grabbed her before she fell and felt the warm blood pouring from her back. Falling with her he then cradled her in his arms.

Geata was on the floor yelling for a medic as the Marines started to pick him up and drag him from the CIC. 

"I knew...you would...come for me." Dee smiled and gasped with each breath. 

"Stay with me." Lee said trying to smile back, yet the tears were taking over. 

"Please stay with me." 

Bill scrambled down and held her hand as she did for him the day he had gotten shot by Boomer. He started to cry like she did that day as he prayed for this not to be.   
Lee leaned in to kiss her as she breathed her last breath on to his lips. The light in her beautiful eyes faded away. Lee still grasping her tightly leaned back and screamed as loud as he could, hoping the Gods would hear cries.

"No!”

Lee gently rocked her in his arms whispering and mumbling about what they should do the next day. The girl that always knew his thoughts by the look on his face and his child were gone. 

Dee thought it strange. She was looking down at her body as both Adama men held her but she wasn't sad. She blinked and found herself floating above Galactica, the Base Star and finally the entire fleet. As she looked around she saw that the stars had never been clearer. She looked to her right and in the distance she saw a beautiful blue and white planet, "Earth?" she mouthed then looking back to the ships..  
"They're going be alright." She thought pleasantly and smiled. Finally she closed her eyes and felt herself and her baby being engulfed in the light of the stars.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Original Series where Apollo's wife Serena killed by being shot in the back by the Cylons on Kobal. They were able to get her back to Galactica but couldn't save her. She got to say her goodbyes. In the original series Apollo loved Serena with all his heart and regretted not having more time together. In this version Lee and Dee get to have more time together but it wasn't meant to be that it would last. I think Dee deserved a better death than suicide. This way she could have some redemption by saving Geata(not that it mattered) in the way she couldn't save Billy. I’ve found it ironic that Richard Hatch (Gods bless the dreamer) who was Apollo then, as Zarek now fires the shot that kills her.


End file.
